Don't Fight It Baby
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Xellos/Filia songfic. Need I say more?


Don't Fight It Baby

Xellos stared across the fire, his eyes half open, his gaze fixated on the silent yet awake dragon. Once again, they were on watch together while everyone else slept. Xellos could hear Gourry's snoring, Amelia's mumbling, and every so often, a muttering from either Zelgadis or Lina. 

__

Why do you put up a fight

With your feelings?

Girl we've been friends now

For far too long

I know some part of you

Thinks that I'm scheming

But there's no way I could do you wrong

What was going on in that pretty head of hers? Xellos had tried for so long to figure out what made Filia tick, but every advance he'd attempted had been spurned by her. It was only natural, he supposed – they were hated enemies, after all. Their races had been at each other's throats for centuries. And ever since they'd begun traveling together, he'd felt the contempt and anger she threw at him. Lately though, there'd been something else . . . 

__

I say love, you said it ain't that

Then you turn around and come back

I can tell the way that you act

That you want this

Even after dealing with Valgaav and the impending threat to the world, both of them had continued to travel with Lina and her band. Why? Not even Xellos could figure it out. True, Filia had split off once, opening a pottery shop and raising little Val – but she'd come back. As for him, he wasn't even sure what his own motives were. One thing he was certain of, though. 

No matter what the Monsters and the Dragons thought, Xellos and Filia had somehow surpassed the hated-enemies stage and had become something like friends. Whether either of them admitted it to the other was an entirely different story. Filia seemed to deny it altogether. 

__

Don't you fight it, girl

It's only natural

Can't disguise what's in your eyes

They say too much

Don't deny that when

We touch it's physical

Let it be, you and me

Don't fight it baby

Filia was fully aware of Xellos' eyes on her. They'd been on her all night, ever since they'd gone on watch. What did he want? What was he possibly thinking? For the past couple of weeks, things had gotten increasingly uncomfortable around the trickster. She couldn't recall him really teasing her once in the past couple weeks – in fact, he'd even stood up for her occasionally. That was a surprise. So much of a surprise that she never knew how to react to it. 

No, correct that. Xellos had made fun of her recently, although it had been pretty harmless. She didn't even remember what it had been about – something to do with her mace. She hadn't been able to come up with a response, and had only ended up staring at him for a brief moment. It'd been hard for her to look at him since that moment.

__

Don't need to tell me

We're risking this friendship

But there's no stopping

This vibe we're on 

And when we play

I can feel we're not joking

In every stare that we share too long

What the hell was happening to her? Where were her sharp comebacks, her snide monster remarks? Lately she couldn't seem to say anything to him without being afraid that she'd insult him. Why was she, Filia, afraid of insulting Xellos? She wasn't afraid of him – she hadn't been afraid of him once. She couldn't figure out what it was . . . 

__

I say love, you said it ain't that

Then you turn around and come back

I can tell the way that you act

That you want this

I can't handle this, she thought. Can't he just leave me alone? She didn't like the way she was around him. He brought out something in her, something she didn't really like. No, not true. She liked it a lot – she loved it, in fact. But she couldn't let this new feeling take over. She refused to let him win. Her pride just wouldn't allow it. 

__

Don't you fight it, girl

It's only natural

Can't disguise what's in your eyes

They say too much

Don't deny that when

We touch it's physical 

Let it be, you and me 

Don't fight it baby

Oh, I don't believe this, Zelgadis groaned inwardly as he opened his eyes. Again Xellos and Filia were on watch, and again they were completely ignoring each other. Even though it was painfully obvious that Xellos was trying to catch Filia's eye, and even though it was painfully obvious that Filia wanted to look at Xellos but didn't want to give him the satisfaction. If these two don't get a grip, he thought, I'm going to Ra Tilt them both. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

__

What everybody knows

(Don't fight it baby)

Just let your feelings show

(Don't fight it baby)

Don't want to let it go

(Don't fight it baby)

Look to your heart and you'll know 

That you want it

Damn, she couldn't take it anymore. Glancing up quickly, Filia intended to only look at him briefly. But the moment his eyes caught hers, she couldn't pull away. They stared at each other, uncertain of what was going on. She smiled shyly.

To her surprise, he smiled back. Then it grew into a self-satisfying grin. "Got you," he mouthed.

The old Filia would've smacked him over the head with her mace. The new Filia just nodded and mouthed back, "Yeah, you did."

__

Don't fight it, girl

It's only natural

Can't disguise what's in your eyes

They say too much

Don't deny that when 

We touch it's physical

Let it be, you and me

Don't fight it baby

I don't own any characters from Slayers, Slayers NEXT, or Slayers TRY.

I don't own the song 'Don't Fight It Baby', by Five off their _Invincible_ CD. 

If anyone has problems with the way Filia and Xellos are portrayed in this songfic, tough. I wrote it at 2:30 in the morning, and my mind does strange things at that hour. Usually I stay away from laptops then, but I was listening to this song and I just couldn't resist. I'll accept reviews of any kind, good or bad. 


End file.
